


and they were roommates

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Series: Jearmin Week 2020 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Jearmin Week 2020, M/M, discussion of coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: “Eren, this is awful!” Armin announced as he slammed the door open to Eren’s new dorm room, his friend rummaged through a bag frantically. Armin fell back on Eren’s bed, finishing his dramatics by draping his arm across his eyes.“I know! I left my BBQ chips at home!” Eren whined as he searched through his snack bag his mother always prepared for him. Armin lifted his arm to glare at his friend.OrArmin has a new roommate.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Series: Jearmin Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	and they were roommates

A whole new school year. And with that it also brought new room assignments, or at least that's what Armin had been told during the summer preparing for classes. Which was horrible because only Eren knew about his secret. Therefore only Eren could pull Armin out of the tizzy he had currently spiraled into.

“Eren, this is awful!” Armin announced as he slammed the door open to Eren’s new dorm room, his friend rummaged through a bag frantically. Armin fell back on Eren’s bed, finishing his dramatics by draping his arm across his eyes.

“I know! I left my BBQ chips at home!” Eren whined as he searched through his snack bag his mother always prepared for him. Armin lifted his arm to glare at his friend.

“Eren, that is not the big issue here!” The blond yelled.

“I beg to differ, okay. Remember we can’t find BBQ chips here, so that means I have to wait till winter break. Winter. Break. Armin, buddy, I’m not going to make it.” Eren whined once more, closing his snack bag dejectedly.

“Eren, I’m having a crisis right now.” Armin urged.

“Armin, you’ve been freaking out about this all summer. And all summer Mikasa and I have told you that you’ll be fine. Besides, it’s not like you puke out rainbows or anything.” He replied, halfheartedly tapping Armin’s thigh.

“What does that even mean, Eren?” Armin whined as he sat up to look at the brunette.

“It means, if you don’t want to tell your roommate you are into dudes you don’t have to. He won’t notice.” Armin scoffed.

“I’m sure he’ll put two and two together when he sees my Hot, Monthly, Firefighter Calendar.”

“Maybe he has one too?” Eren suggested.

“Eren!”

“How about you actually tell me what you’re afraid of?” Eren asked, sitting next to his friend on the bed. Armin fell back onto Eren’s pillows and sighed. 

“I’ve never had to live with anyone who might hate who I am before.” He whispered, feeling exposed even in the comfort of his longest friend. Silence filled the room as Eren bowed his head sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, Min. I didn’t think of it that way.”

“No, you didn’t. Eren, what if he hates gay people? The school ‘supports’ the LGBT, but they won’t change my room assignment unless I’m dead or close to it. Besides no one here at school knows about me being gay except you.” Eren pursed his lips.

“Actually it’s me… and my roommate, right bud? Come introduce yourself!” Eren called out.

Suddenly a big, burly man with blonde hair popped his head out of the wardrobe that Armin had neglected to take stock of when he entered the room. Armin sat up and watched the newcomer wave at him and could only blink.

“Sup! I’m Reiner Braun. Also, I’m totally cool with the gay thing. No worries.” He explained cheerfully, grinning wide.

“Oh, thanks! Nice to meet you!” Armin stuttered out. When Reiner went back into the closet, he glared at his friend.

“Eren.” He hissed, whereas his friend simply shrugged.

“What? He’s cool with it.” Armin grabbed a nearby pillow and smacked his friend.

“Ow. Okay, listen, get a feel for the guy. If he seems okay, then I’ll investigate and double check to make sure there’s no homophobic history lurking on his twitter or something.” Armin raised his eyebrow.

“Okay, I’ll ask Mikasa to investigate. Still, if he seems iffy and likely to give you trouble, send him to me and I’ll kick his ass.” Eren finished with a smile. Armin rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not doing that.”

“I can though.”

“I’m sure, however, I’d prefer you here instead of expelled and sent home.”

“That’s fair.” Eren relented. “Just, give the guy a chance. Maybe he’ll become another best friend of yours, like Mikasa and I. Except we’re better, so he can be a third best friend. The back-up friend for when I’m emotionally unavailable because of the lack of BBQ chips in my system.” Armin laughed, feeling lighter knowing he had his friend and, apparently, his friend’s new roommate for support. Eren chuckled to himself.

“Who knows, maybe he’ll be gay, too. Huh? Ow!” Armin smacked him once more.

“Thanks.” He deadpanned.

Talking to Eren had alleviated some of his doubts, however staring at his new doorway he couldn’t help but feel anxious. 

You can do this Armin.

Taking a deep breath, Armin entered his room. He stopped immediately when he noticed someone else in there. The boy was tall, taller than him by at least ten to eleven centimeters. He looked so different to everything Armin was and exactly like everything Armin fantasized about.

He towered over the bed frame, long legs barely hidden in extremely ripped jeans. A beanie covered his head, but from what he could tell the boy had his ears covered with piercings. He wore a torn up hoodie with some band name decorated in the middle. At his converse covered feet lay a beat up duffel bag. Armin looked around for another bag but it seemed that was all his roommate seemed to have. The new boy seemed to have noticed him, as he turned around to face Armin.

“So you’re my roommate, huh?” A deep voice asked, amber eyes looking him up and down. He was gorgeous, if a bit mean looking, and Armin could feel the start of a blush forming on his cheeks. Armin squirmed a little, feeling uncomfortably small under his roommate’s piercing gaze. Still, it would be rude not to answer.

“Yes! Yes, I’m Armin Arlert. A pleasure to meet you!” He introduced as calmly and confidently as possible, however he felt the slightest quiver in his voice at the end. Armin stretched out his hand in order to shake his roommates. His roommate stared at his hand for a moment before locking eyes with Armin’s. 

“Jean Kirstein.” Was all he said before he smirked, gently grabbing Armin’s outstretched hand and bringing it to his lips to press a kiss.

“Pleasure is all mine.” He finished off with a wink. Armin involuntarily sucked in a deep breath as his cheeks flushed and a familiar heat began to pool in his stomach.

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
